User blog:The A/MY Top 10 Endventures Characters
One day, I was being me when something hit to me: As I love Endventures (as well as Monster School) and countdowns, how about a top 10 Endventures countdown? So here it is. Before I begin there must be rules: 1. It must be an original character (by WIllcraft) so no fan/idea characters 2.This MY opinion. Repeat! MY OPINION. So if you want to start spamming, do it somewhere else(or nowhere for that matter). 3. A character's rank is based on their backstory, personality, and/or powers With that done, let's begin! Number 10: Endy, Tendy, and Slendy Starting this list is the Enderman triplets: Endy, Tendy, and Slendy. These guys have your average Enderman powers like teleporting. They also have a slightly higher intelligence as well. They sometimes do stuff like spying on humans, stealing stuff, etc. They even manage to steal a witch. Now that's something! However, the only reason why they are number 10 is that's they don't have that much backstory and stuff like it. Overall, the triplets are a three of a kind you should watch out for. Number 9: Colin Surprisely, the main character of Endventures is at a low rank. Why is that? Well, surprisely enough, Colin dosn't have a lot of backstory. That's is kind of awkard for a character, even more so for a main one. Despite that, Colin is also good as well, don't get me wrong. Colin is a loyal friend who always looks after his friends and his battlepig, Porkey. He wields a pickaxe and a dimamond sword, pretty normal for a human, too. I find him to be a good character because of that for a Minecraft series. Overall, he may not be the best, but Colin is a definate one of a kind. Number 8: Endaria It's funny! I said on my rules that a character is based on his personality, powers and BACKSTORY. So why is Enderai number 8 and not 10 if she only appeared once. Well their is a reason for that, which I'll explain later. Enderai is a half enderman-half Enderdragon who has a dragon form and can transform to a human form and back and can supposely travel to the Overworld too. That is some powers! But what makes her number 8 is the way you feel for her. After you saw her first appearence, you get this feeling that she is being mistreated cruelly, forced to do something, by her "father". You get this feeling that the person who killed her mother is her "father". You feel bad for her. You feel she HAS to do something or else. There is even a rumor about that (I think..) in the rumors page. Overall, Enderai is one of those characters that make you feel something. Something... unsettling. Anyways... Number 7: Red Red is a very distinct character. I'll explain later. Red Stone is a geeky character who lived in the city and is a genius. He makes cool inventions like a redstone sword, etc. He is also willing to help his friends any time soon even if it is even dangerous, giving him a brave and heroic personality, something like Colin's. He is also very cowardly too, making some funny moments with him. What a goofball! All of those leads him to that distinct charactic thing I talked about. However, like all the other Endventures characters here, he has no backstory whatsoever other than he lived in the city. Overall, when this character comes up, prepare for a good time! Number 6: Wrecker Dangerous, threating, and insane: that's what I like about him. Wrecker is an Enderman working for the Endermaster who is his most dangerous enderman yet. He can break walls with his endblade and poses amazing combat skills. He is also kind of creepy as well, as its seems he enjoys killing humans and thinks of it like a kid's game, kind of like Medusabelle. His danger level has risen even more when he got promoted to general. He looks more threating with the helmet and I don't want to imagine what this threat will do now. It makes him seem like an actual threat and someone who should be avoided. Only problem: NO BACKSTORY! Overall, when you see this guy, all you have to to: Run or die! Number 5: Endreai This guy. THIS GUY! My goodness! This guy, Enderai, is one comic relief! Enderai is the Endermaster's former general, and a dumb one at that! This guy gets into situtions that lead him to do dumb stuff like dying a enderman-transforming potion that nearly killed its effect, lose a map to the main city, and even let Shadow in enderman disguise bring the gang up on a ship. It's these moments that make him a funny-to-watch character and laugh at his fails. His only problems is a lack of backstory (obviously), and he can't stop being dumb. And his death was quite early in (only in 9 episodes). But overall, Enderai is a character who is dumb but in a funny way. Number 4: Click-Clack Click-Clack is a really good character since his debut in the series. Click-Clack is a skeleton who is friendly instead of hostile and looks foward to helping his friends. He has amazing bow and arrow skills and he surprisely, he has backstory (gasp!). He was made in Alpha and has been practicing his archery. He later found a hat and wore it for the rest of his life. He later meet his friends, Boom and Nobraynes and saved them from a human. And they lived on together. He also has feelings for his friends as the way he reacted when Boom died. Overall, Click-Clack is a character who is one of the best at most of everything Number 3: Nobraynes Nobraynes is another of those comic reliefs throughout the series. He is Click-Clack's best friend and a zombie who is quite dumb and easily distracted. That often leads to funny moments to him. He is also friendly and wants to help all of his friends. Speaking of friends, he looks at Click-Clack like a big brother and looks foward to him. It leads to him being being likeable and lighthearted (hope I'm using the word correctly) too. The only problems with him is that annoying lack of backstory thing and he is sometimes like a copy of Enderai. Overall, Nobraynes is a character that can be both dumb and likeable Number 2: Shadow THAT'S RIGHT! The one and only Shadow is number 2 on this list. Just like the Sonic Shadow, THIS Shadow is really awesome. He can transform into a Enderman and can wield endblades. He also can do ninja moves as well. In Enderman form, Shadow has amazing combat, rivaling Wrecker's and can teleport as well. He sometimes does things by himself or refuses stuff but he helps his friends in the end. Shadow also has backstory as well, too. Shadow is a ninja who was training at an academy. There, he learned most of his moves he does now. However, one downside he had there was that he couldn't kill a human. That led him to get kicked out and he was on his own. He later got his endblade from some Enderman. Now THAT'S is some backstory you've got there. The only problem I have with him is... Well! Looks like I don't have any! Overall, Shadow is an awesome characters with awesome charactisics to support. Now before we go to number 1, let's recap. 10. Endy, Tendy, and Slendy 9. Colin 8. Endaria 7. Red 6. Wrecker 5. Endreai 4. Click-Clack 3. Nobraynes 2. Shadow Ladies and gentlemen... Number 1: Endermaster That's right! Endventures' main villain is number 1! The A, how could you? First of all, one look at his design tells you one thing: danger. And danger fits his name. The Endermaster was once a human who tried to use Ender Crystals to heal humans but it backfired and the Crystals turned the human into the Master himsself. He is the one who is in control of all the Enderman and his daughter, Endaria. He has a ton of powers, so much that I can't explain all of them! He has that dark tone a villain should have and you get this disturbing feeling he killed Endaria's mother like I mentioned when it was Endaria's turn on the list. Overall, with all of these stuff, the Endermaster MAY not be my favorite Willcraft character (that would be Endie though Endermaster could be 2nd), but he is a character with decent backstory, cool powers, and a dark personality and that is what makes him awesome. Thanks for viewing my countdown. What is YOUR favorite Endventures characters? Leave a comment and until then, The A. Thank you and good night. Category:Blog posts